I Don't Think About It
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. Getting made fun of never usually bothers Lilly. But when it does the entire school day, Miley keeps telling her not to think about it. And when things turn around, Lilly does the same for Miley...


**A/N: A oneshot songfic from the song **_**I Don't Think About It**_** by **_**Emily Osment.**_** I know I said I couldn't write songfics before, but this song just stood out and I figure why not take a chance at it. It also seems like it would make a good plot. Plus I just love the song and Emily Osment has a great voice! Sure it's incredibly long for anything I've ever written, but hey, give it a chance. All in Lilly's POV…

* * *

  
**

**I Don't Think About It**

_I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Misunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Oh oh oh oh_

Looking down the street from outside my house, I sighed. Another school day, another same school day routine. But thinking that today was a Friday made my mood better. I shut my front door behind me, then finished walking to the sidewalk, my helmet on my head, skateboard in one arm and backpack in the other. Once I was on the sidewalk, I strapped my helmet on, secured my backpack in place and set my skateboard down, facing the direction of school. Normally I would walk with Miley, but she had a Hannah meeting early this morning and was going straight to school right after it.

As I hopped on my skateboard and steadied myself, I pushed off the cement, ready for the exhilarating ride ahead of me. It was normally a long walk, but much faster on wheels. I lost most thought just to focus on what I was doing and to enjoy the light wind blowing on my face. It was especially nice right now, so I could get my mind off Miley. It's not that I wanted to stop thinking about her, but I've been so focused on her that I needed a little break. I just wanted her so much, I felt for her so much and I couldn't help it. Yeah, I love her, but I haven't told her. I knew I'd get around to it soon though and I will. I know I will.

_I wish I could fit in with  
all the rest, but I  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way_

_I don't care what people say, yeah_

My ride was coming to an end. It was quick and I knew it would be. Once I got to school, I kicked up my skateboard and walked in. Once again the staring began. It was always started by Amber and Ashley. Just because I wore cargo pants, hats and skateboarded all the time, doesn't mean I should be treated different. But to them it did. They always thought it was a guy thing and they thought I acted like a guy, so that's what they told everyone.

Miley always loved my style. She still dressed girly, but she told me to never change and not to listen to what everyone else was gossiping about. It was hard sometimes, because Amber and Ashley were the popular's at the school, so everyone believed what they said. But I didn't, I believed Miley. Sometimes I wondered if Miley really meant what she said, when she had always told me she loved the way I dress. I wondered if it was more then just a compliment. But I knew it was a long shot and that it was just wishful thinking.

Once I got to my locker, I put my skateboard inside. Then I started putting some books into my backpack. I heard a noise next to me and I saw Miley open hers right next to mine.

"Hey, you're early." I said to Miley.

"Oh yeah it got out a little early, so now I've got a chance to get some books together." Miley said out of breath.

"Hey calm down, we've still got like five minutes." I told her and she stopped stuffing papers into her bag.

"Yeah you're right, I didn't realize the time. So did you have a nice skate here?"

"Yeah actually it-"

_Cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it_

Just then Amber and Ashley walked by us, along with a small crowd. I slammed my locker door shut and faced them.

"Aw look, it's Lilly the loser." Amber said and did her finger thing with Ashley. "And do you know why? Because you've lost all sense of style Truscott. What does she look like to you Ashley?"

"Well since she always dresses like a guy, she looks to me like one." Ashley said.

"I know something even better Truscott. It seems to me that being a lesbian would be much better talk to go around." Amber said and then she and Ashley did their finger thing again.

I was looking at the small crowd and thinking about what to do next. I slightly turned my head to Miley, she was looking at me. Now I know she can tell what I'm thinking, because of the look of anger that my eyes held. I wanted to punch Amber out. I knew I had the strength. But Miley held my arm and my muscles relaxed. She gave me a look that told me otherwise and I decided now wasn't the time. I sighed and decided to just tell Amber off.

"Alright then, if you want to call people names with the first same letter then I think Amber the asshole works doesn't it? Don't you agree too, Ashley? But you can go ahead and tell everyone I'm gay, I don't care because it's just another one of your rumors. But could you just stop your shit and give me a break? Otherwise I'll come after you even if Miley is holding me back next time."

Then the warning bell rang and they all walked away with looks of disgust on their faces. Now I turned back to Miley and finished our conversation.

"Well it _was_ relaxing." I rolled my eyes in annoyment. I had forgotten about my ride and I was tense and frustrated now.

"Come on Lilly, don't let your day go just because you got dissed again; you're strong, I know you are." She said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Miles." I said simply and smiled back at her and then we walked to class.

Her tone of voice behind telling me that I'm strong was different. It sounded as though she said it with passion and with much more meaning than the words actually meant.

-----

Once lunchtime came, we both went to our lockers to get our lunches. Then we brought our backpacks to an empty table.

"So are you doing ok Lilly?" Miley asked as we began eating. Gosh, Miley's torturing me the way she's looking out for me so much.

"Yeah thanks, I'll be ok. I mean I really don't know what the hell their problem is, but why take it out on me?"

"Yeah I know, but just don't think about it. I mean you've been doing great the way you've been standing up for yourself. So just don't think about what they say and remember what I said, you look cute in your style and don't ever change that."

"I will, thank you." I couldn't help the small blush that crept upon my cheeks, so I looked down at my food for a minute until I felt it leave.

_I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm living my life and  
I don't think about it_

Before I knew it, the next bell for class rang. Miley and I got up and picked up our bags, ready to go to our next class. But as my luck would have it, my bag tore open on the bottom seam. All of the contents fell out. Miley heard the noise of things being crashed and turned around. After she looked at me and looked down at my stuff, we both bent down to gather it up.

"Shit! Why is all this crap happening to me?!" I mumbled and ignored the chuckles from the onlookers around me.

"I know Lilly I'm sorry, but you can get another one."

"It's not just the backpack Miley…" I groaned as we finally put all my stuff in with it zipped up and I held it upside down. "These rumors are beginning to bug the hell out of me and that last one is just…" I should have kept my mouth shut. I started walking to class, holding an upside down backpack, as Miley followed.

"What about that last rumor?" She asked curiously as I continued at a fast pace. I didn't answer her, but when we arrived at the classroom, Miley blocked the doorway with her arm. "Lilly, what about that rumor?"

"Look Miley, it doesn't matter. Class is about to start now could you just move?"

She reluctantly moved her arm and let me through. I sat in the very back, clearly embarrassed that I was holding an upside down back pack, and then Miley sat in front of me.

We had Mr. Corelli right now. He hardly noticed the little things that the kids did that didn't involve learning. He was mainly focused on teaching with poor sarcasm.

While I was scribbling in my notebook, I saw a movement ahead of me; Miley was holding a folded piece of paper behind her back. This was something else Mr. Corelli didn't notice, was note passing.

She held it there, hoping I would take it. I knew what it would say and I didn't want to take it. After about a minute of me staring at it and being grumpy, Miley became impatient and dropped it so it landed on my desk. I still just stared at it, having no intention of reading it. Once there was five minutes of class left, I figured it wouldn't kill me to read the note.

I lazily reached my hand forward and grabbed the paper. Then I began to carefully unfold it, but it still made some small crinkling noises. Miley must have heard, since I saw her head turn just barely to the side. Probably making sure I was opening it. I did.

_Is it true?_

The bell rang. In one quick movement I bent down and grabbed my backpack and held it close to me, then ran for the door and crumpled the piece of paper in one hand and threw it in the trash on the way out. I was hurrying straight for my next class. I needed to unload some books in my locker, but then I would face Miley. I couldn't lie to my best friend. But still, I guess better sooner then later. So I decided to stop by my locker and there she was, doing the same, switching out books for the next class. I set my backpack down and took out some books. Miley looked at me in silence for a second.

"Lilly?"

I stopped and faced her. I was a little angry but tried not to show it. "What?"

"What about my note? What about the rumor, is it true?" She asked a bit nervous.

I closed my eyes for a second and hesitated, then spoke up. "Yes Miles, yes it's true." I tried to whisper. She had a slight smile on her face, maybe telling me that it was all ok.

But then more of my luck came. Bad luck. I heard gasps come from behind me and then Amber and Ashley appeared at me and Miley's side. I hadn't spoken quiet enough. I punched the locker beside mine, out of anger.

"So it's true then?" Amber said with excitement. "Hey everyone…" Then she walked into the food court and started talking about me.

Miley looked over at me after she watched Amber walk away. I felt something on my cheek, I wiped it and found that my finger was wet. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. As people were still listening to Amber, I quickly grabbed my backpack, stuffed it into my locker and slammed it shut. Then I ran out of school. Miley shouted my name, but I ignored it. I just had to get away. I didn't care if I ditched the rest of school, this was just too much right now.

I ran straight to the beach. I ran all the way down to a secluded area and sat next to a few palm trees. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sat there in silence, looking at the ocean. There weren't any high winds today, it was just lightly flowing on and off the shore.

A few minutes later I had some company. I didn't think anyone knew about this spot except Miley. And once they sat down next to me I saw that it was Miley, but out of the corner of my eye, since I still looked straight ahead. She had just come and sat next to me without a word and we sat in silence for a few hours. The beach soon became a bit crowded with kids, I guess that mean school was over, but we still stayed silent. Miley had always known the times I didn't want to talk and it just took me time until I was ready too. After getting made fun of all day I didn't know what to do, but I had Miley, so I should say something.

I turned to look at her and she did the same, "Thanks for being here for me, but you know you didn't have to ditch the rest of school too, just because of me."

"Lilly, I'll always be here for you and you know it right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks. Well I'm sure a teacher saw us both run out of school Miles. We'll probably get detention for a week or a month or something."

"Sure we might, but you know we'll be in it together. Let's not think about that right now though. How about we go get something at Rico's?"

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to-"

"Come on Lil, it's their problem, not yours. Just try not to let it bother you whatever anyone might say." She said as she got up and reached for my hand. It seemed I didn't have much of a choice now.

"So you're cool with this then? I mean with me and all?"

"Of course I am Lilly. Why do you think I came after you? I've always accepted this and I don't care, you're still my best friend. She smiled and pulled me up, along with a hug.

"Thanks Miley, alright let's go."

We walked back up the beach and up to Rico's. As we were waiting for some smoothies, I got a few stares from kids at school, Miley noticed my worry.

"Remember Lilly, don't think about it." I smiled at her and thanked her as we got our smoothies.

_A shooting star  
Twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh oh oh oh Near or far  
I'm wishing everything will be alright  
Oh oh oh oh_

We drank them as we walked back to her house. Her Dad, was just serving dinner and that's when we realized how late we had been. I was invited, so we went and ate. He didn't know about us ditching the rest of school yet, but we decided to tell him later. We walked up to her room and out on her deck. It soon became dark.

"It's nice out here and thanks for letting me stay over." I gave Miley a small smile.

"No problem. Hey, I know something that'll cheer you up, quick look up!" Miley pointed to the sky.

"Cool, it's a shooting star. Those are so pretty."

"You better hurry up and make a wish."

"Why? They never come true." I said simply and shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows? Just try it."

So I did this time and the star was gone within seconds.

"So what'd you wish for?" Miley asked me.

"If I tell you then it won't come true, everyone knows that."

"Lilly, you just said they never come true anyway." Miley said with a hand on her hip.

_Got my own dreams  
Got my own plan  
Gonna get there any way I can  
Cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it_

I was a bit embarrassed. What I wished for was about her. "Well alright then, since they don't come true let's both say ours at the same time." I said and Miley hesitated for some reason, but then agreed.

"Alright then, let's do it. Ready go-"

"I wish Miley loved me."

"I wish Lilly loved me."

We both said our wishes in unison as we looked each other in the eyes. Then our eyes widened as we realized that we said each others names and what it really meant.

"S-so you're a-" I tried to ask Miley, then she cut me off.

"And you already have a thing for me?" She chuckled.

"Well yeah, you're really the only girl I have a crush on. Actually you're the only girl I love."

"Looks like your wish came true." She laughed and then hugged me.

"So did yours." I whispered in her ear.

After a few seconds we pulled out of the hug, but not all the way. We stopped moving away when we realized our faces were close together.

I whispered. "C-can I kiss you? I mean do you even want to kiss me be-?" Then before I knew it, Miley's lips were on mine, in a very soft and sweet kiss. Several seconds later, we broke apart.

"Anytime." She smiled.

The rest of the night we watched a movie, cuddled in each others arms, and soon fell asleep.

-----

_I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm living my life and  
I don't think about it_

Monday came. I wasn't looking forward to school. But now that I had Miley's support, I stood a lot stronger. But as we came closer to the school I became more nervous, Miley could tell.

"Lilly everything will fine. I mean even if this rumor is true, it's just a rumor, nobody will no if it's true for sure."

"Miley, Amber walked by us when I was telling you it was, remember?"

_Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say, yeah _

_Cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it_

"Oh, that's right. But still, don't think about it, just be yourself like you always have been, like the Lilly I care about and love." She took my hands in hers. "So what if people are going to make fun, it's their problem."

I smiled and felt myself slightly blush. "Alright, thanks Miles. Let's go." Then we walked into the school.

By the time we had reached our lockers, I swear I had received stares, whispers, and small chuckles from every single person. But I still held my head high and didn't pay attention, I focused on my first goal, getting to my locker and also remembering what Miley said. Then once we got there, Amber and Ashley walked up to us. Miley and I turned to face them.

_I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm livin my life and _

_I don't think about it_

"Look, its Lilly the lesbian now." Ashley pointed me out in a snotty tone. A few kids gathered.

"So Truscott, since it's true who are you going to hit on first?" Amber said, then suddenly Miley shot at her.

"No one, 'cause she's with me!" Miley took my hand and held it up to emphasize a point that we were together. More students gathered around.

"Miley's a lezbo too? This is good stuff. Let's go Ashley." But I stopped them before they left.

"Wait! Would you two stop your bullshit already? Just let people be who they are and stop spreading rumors. Can't I wear the clothes that I want to wear without getting laughed at? And so what if I like Miley? It's not a crime. Miley likes me for being me."

"Yeah most of the rumors you spread are just are just crap, they don't mean a thing. You shouldn't judge a person just because they like someone of a different gender." Miley said to Amber.

_I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it_

_I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm living my life and  
I don't think about it_

"W-well we just…we just don't think-" Amber studdered.

I cut her off, "Ha, exactly, you two don't think and you're just two little clones that everyone will lose interest in cause there's nothing wrong with us."

"Yeah, gossip is what's wrong and mean. You should just quit already and pick up another hobby, then everyone in the school will finally be happy and not afraid." Miley finished for me. Amber and Ashley began to walk away, as they had admitted defeat.

Then I shouted after them, "Just love who you love and you'll get through it all." I gave Miley a quick kiss. With that we both smiled and walked to class.

_  
Think about it  
Think about it_

_Oh I know I don't think about it  
Ohh Yeahh_

_Cause I'm living my life and  
I don't think about it

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Well uh, definitely not my best work like I figured. But please let me know what you think. And thanks a ton for all the other reviews on my oneshots. Oh and don't worry about my current stories, I'm still working on those and they'll be posted soon…**


End file.
